Rainy days pt 1
by countrygal01
Summary: When Bo has his heart set on being with the girl he loves more then anything, will he lose her, or will he find his way back to her? Part 2 coming soon.


It was a very cold night in Colorado, it lightly rained outside Ericka's bedroom window. She sat on her bed, staring out the window. She let out a deep sigh and looked over at her phone. She was lonely... scared... alone... she wanted to talk to her friends. But her father could find her if she did.. so, she decided to play some music. The song "The A Team" started to play. She sighed as she stared at her phone wall paper, a picture of someone she missed dearly.. her boyfriend Bo. After her dad found her in Hazzard awhile ago, her and her mother had to leave the small house next door to the Duke farm, and move to a house in Pueblo. The house had a few bedrooms and bathrooms, along with a bit of a barn and tack room with a big garage, a lot nicer then the house in Hazzard, but to Ericka, the house was better. She got to see Bo every day. She suddenly lashed out and punched the wall, she couldn't take it any longer. She dialed the number to the Duke farm on her phone and slammed her bedroom door closed. Daisy answered the phone, "Duke residence, Daisy Duke speaking!" She said cheerfully. Ericka was glad it wasn't Luke who got the phone, he hates her. Ericka spoke into the phone, "Can I talk to Bo please?" She sounded a bit scared. "Sure thing!" Daisy said, then she yelled for Bo, who went and took the phone. "Hello?" He spoke in a sad voice. Ericka smiled ligtly at the sound of Bo's voice, "Hey!" She smiled brightly. "Ericka?" Bo seemed happier, "Is that you?" He asked. She giggled, "Yeah! I..." she sighed as she continued, "I miss you..." she said sadly. Bo sighed, "I miss you two..." he spoke softly. Ericka went out and sat on the porch, the rain trickling lighly in the background. After Bo and her finshed talking, before Ericka hung up, she spoke softly, "I love you." Bo smiled lightly, "I love you too, hun..." he said softly, then Bo hung up, leaning agenst the wall, he took a deep breath. He got so mad, and so scared that he'd never see Ericka again.. he couldn't hold in his anger. He punched the wall, and his fist went through the wall. Everyone stared at Bo, Jessie started to yell at him but he ran out of the house and slipped into the General, then sped off.  
It was a few days later, Bo had been close to Colorado. He took a deep breath as he drove off tword Ericka's house. He knew where she lived because she had sent him letters. (Or love notes. Bolth ways) he pulled up into her drive way, got out, and opened the gate, then drove in, closed the gate, and drove up to her house. He slipped out and knocked on the door. Ericka stomped to the door, sighing as she opened the door. Bo smiled at her, "hey." Ericka smiled brightly. "Hey!" She suddenly hugged Bo tightly, "Damn, I missed you..." he spoke softly and hugged her back as tight as he could. She didn't really care about being squished half to death, she was just happy to be with Bo. Bo took a deep breath, and a tear of pure joy rolled down his cheek. He swept her off her feet, and carried her out into the barn. He put her down on her feet infrount of him, he kissed her on the cheek, "I've been waiting all week to kiss you!" He kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back. He pulled away, smiling. Ericka hugged her arms around Bo, and Bo kissed her on the neck, "I wish I could stay with you..." he sighed. She looked at Bo, "You can! You could sleep in one of the spare bedrooms." Bo looked at her, "Okay.. but I'd rather sleep with you and keep you safe... buttttt...-" Ericka cut him off, "Would you?" Bo laughed. "Yeah. As long as you don't have that picture of your friend all dressed up like a zombie on the wall. That was creepy..." he laughed. She giggled, "Nah... I took that picture down and put up a picture of me and you!" She smiled. Bo laughed, "Good." He kissed her on the forehead.  
Ericka's POV.  
That night Bo and I were cuddling, all snuggled up in my black fuzzy blanket to keep us warm. It was rather cold, because the heater broke, and it was winter, so we snuggled closely and covered up with a few blankets, along with my dog Fillin laying at the edge of the bed, at our feet. Bo snored lightly, but I didn't really mind. I just snuggled closer to him and layed my head on his chest. One of my cats, NeeChee, came and layed on the other side of me, lightly flicking his tail. I yawned and soon fell asleep. The next morning, Bo was still asleep when I woke up. I shook Bo a bit, "Bo..." I said softly. Bo moaned, "What...?" He said, then put a pellow over his head. "I shook him again, "Wake up.. like.. now..." I poked him on the arm. Bo growled and shoved his face into the pellow. I took the pellow away from him, "Don't you dare growl at me, Mr!" He reached around for the pellow, grabbed my pellow, and put of over his face. I facepalmed, "Fine then." I jumped on him, "Wake up!" He groaned, then grabbed me tightly. I screamed playfully, "Damn you!" I squirmed in his arms. Bo acted like he was asleep. I kissed Bo on the neck, "I'll get you!" I giggled. Bo snuggled me closer, "Whatever." He laughed. I ended up relaxing and snuggling closely to Bo, "Eh.. I wanted to snuggle anyway..." I giggled. Bo kissed me on the neck, "Good." He smiled. I giggled and yawned. He laughed, "You have a cute little yawn..." he smiled. I giggled and Bo yawned. I giggled more, "You have a cute yawn too." I kissed him on the cheek, "Now..." I said, "I need to go feed the horses.." Bo looked at me, "Want me to help?" He asked. I nodded, "Please?" I giggled. He let go of me and sat up, streaching. I giggled and sat up, pulling Bo back down with me. Bo looked at me, "Hey!" He laughed. He sat up, quickly getting up then grabbing me up. I snuggled closely to Bo's chest, leaning my head agenst his chest. He laughed a bit then walked out to the barn, putting me down on a hay bail. Bo and I fed the horses, then on the way out, I jumped onto Bo's back and wraped my arms and legs around him. He laughed and carried me back inside. My mother was making eggs in the kitchen. She looked over at me and Bo, "Helloooo, you two." She turned back to her eggs. I giggled, "Hi." Bo looked over at mom, "Hi." He carried me back to my room and layed me down, then layed by me. I snuggled up to him, and he looked down at me. "Gee.." he laughed, "Someone's a bit attached." He kissed me on the cheek. I smiled up at him, then layed my head on his chest. He kissed me on the top of the head, "Ericka..." he said lightly, "I love you so damn much..." he gave me a light squeeze of a hug. I smiled, "I love you too.." I snuggled closer.  
It was a mouth later, Bo and I were snuggled up on our bed in a blanket. It was snowing outside, and it was two days tell Christmas. We just came back from town to get things for supper, and decided to get away from my mom and her weirdo boyfriend for awhile.  
Bo drove off to get something for us to drink, and my moms weirdo boyfriend barged in while I was making the bed, he grabbed me and threw me onto the bed, pinning me down, he growled at me, "You and that boyfriend of yours need to get your asses out of here and get your own house." He snapped. I growled, "Why? Because last time I checked, I bought this fucking house." I kicked him off, then pinned him to the wall, poiting my pocket knife twords his throat, "So fuck off and die, asshole." He threw me to the ground and I screamed as his hand grabbed my arm VERY tightly. I tried to pull away, but he slapped my cheek, I stabbed him in the shoulder, and kicked him away, running out of my room. I ran right into Bo, who grabbed onto me.  
Bo's POV.  
Ericka was shaking badly, and she had bruises on her arms and her cheek. I held her tight and lightly rubbed her back, "Shhh..." I said softly. She burryed her face in my chest, crying with fear. That weird guy came out of the room. He looked really pissed as he growled lightly at me as I pushed Ericka behind me, "What the hell did you do to her?!" I growled. He laughed and pulled Ericka's pocket knife out of his shoulder, throwing it onto the floor. "Nothing." He growled, then stomped out the front door. I turned to Ericka and hugged her tightly, and she hugged me back, crying. I rocked back and forth with her, "Shhhh..." I said softly, then I picked her up and carried her into our room, setting her down on the beanbag chair, then sitting by her on the ground, I lightly swept hair out of her face. "You okay?" I asked lightly. She shook her head a bit, "Not really.." she looked up at me and tears rolled down her cheeks. I lightly swept them away, "Well.." I said softly, "You'll be alright... I'll protect you no madder what..." I kissed her on the cheek. She hugged onto me and I hugged her back. "Ericka..." I said softly, "How would you like it if we got our own house? Then we wouldn't have to worry about your mom's creepy boyfriend.." I said softly. She looked up at me and nodded, "Could we?" She asked softly. I nodded and kissed her on the forehead.  
Two days later...  
Ericka's POV.  
It was Christmas, and Bo and I were cuddling in bed. He woke up before me, and woke me up. It was snowing really hard outside, so Bo and I put on heavy clothes then went out to the barn. Bo had the General parked in the garage so nothing would happen to him. We fead the horses, then started to walk back. Bo picked up a snowball, and threw it at me, acting like he didn't. I looked at him, "Hey!" I screamed playfully as he tackled me down into the snow playfully. He laughed and kissed me on the neck, "Hey yer self." He laughed. I giggled then looked at him, then snuggled up to him, "I'm cold.." I whimpered. He snuggled me, then got up, grabbing me up, and carrying me back inside. He sat me on the bed, then grabbed a pair of pajama paints and a new shirt for me, then gave them to me. "You change, then lay down and I'll get you some hot chocolate. I hate warm coffee. I made that very clear when he offered me warm coffee and I screamed, "NAY!" then took off running across the house, even though he chaced me with the coffee in his hand. I changed into the dry clothes, then snuggled up in a blanket as Bo came back in and handed me a mug of hot chocolate, with loads of whip cream on top. He knows me to damn well! Hehe! I smiled brightly at him, "Thanks." I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled then went and plopped onto the beanbag chair, taking off his jacket, then his shirt and putting on a dry one. I sipped my hot chocolate and looked at Bo. He closed his eyes tierdly, then yawned loudly. I put my hot chocolate down then whistled at Bo, "Hey!" I giggled, "Get yer butt over here and cuddle with me!" He looked up at me. "Yes ma'am!" He laughed, got up then came and got under the blanket with me. I snuggled closely to him and he kissed my neck. I smiled and he layed on his back and I layed my head on his chest. He pulled the cover up to my shoulders, then kissed me on the top of the head while we cuddled, me smiling happily. We heard a sudden BANG! My moms boyfriend fierd off a gun right at me. I screamed and Bo got on frount of me, glaring at him. He growled at Bo, "I told you two to get your own house." He snapped. Bo's glared got angrier, "Just leave us alone..." Bo growled. My mothers boyfriend pushed Bo out of the way and aimed the gun at my head. I was deathly still. I whimperered lightly for Bo, "Bo..." I whimpered. MCB (mom's creepy boyfriend) growled, and Bo jumped up, pushing the gun away, but MCB was surprised. He shot off into Ericka's chest. She whimpered loudly as she sunk down onto the bed, trying not to scream in pain. Bo punched MCB in the eye, and he was out. Bo quickly turned his attention to me, taking off his chirt amd pressing it to the wound. I whimpered, "Bo..." and then I fainted.  
I opened my eyes, whimpering. "Damn..." I thought. I started to get up, but I lay back down from all the pain. I looked around, "Bo..." I whimpered. Then I knew where I was. A hospital. I screamed out his name, I was in total pain, and I was so scared. Nurses and docters rushed in quickly. A docter held me down as another put a needle into my arm. I screamed, "NO!" I tried to get away. The doctor injected the liquid from the needle and into my arm, then pulling it out, they all went out. I got dizzy, and soon passed out.  
When I woke up again, there were doctors on the other side of the room, talking. I growled at them, "Where's Bo?!" I tried to get up, but it hurt worse then before, so I whimpered and used the sides of the bed to lift myself up, sitting up. They turned to me, "Ma'am.. I'm afraid your boyfriend worried him self into shock. He has slipped into a coma. Now, we can move him into the same room with you? That is.. if you do one thing fore me." I nodded, "Okay.." the doctor looked at me and took out a small pill, handing it to me. "Take that little pill and we will get Bo in here with you." I quickly took the pill, and the doctor walked out, "I will return." The other doctors stayed in my room. Soon, the docter came in, wheeling Bo in a hospital bed with him. He put Bo closely to me, and I looked over at Bo, lightly grabbing his hand up in mine. The doctors walked out and as soon as they were gone, I moved my bed as close at it could be to his bed, then I climbed into his bed, laying my head on his chest.  
It was three days later. I haven't moved anywhere near away from Bo. I was snuggled closely to him. I held his hand tightly in mine. I felt a light squeeze on my hand. I quickly looked at Bo, "Bo?" I said softly. He squeezed my hand again. "Bo.." I contuned, "Wake up... please? For me?" He squeezed my hand a bit tighter. I couldn't hold back a smile, "Hey.. you wake your cute butt up or I'll jump right on top of you!" I giggled a little bit. He moaned a bit, "Ericka...?" He said softly and he opened his eyes. I hugged him tightly, "Bo!" I said happily as I hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged me, "Hey you..." he said as he kissed me on the forhead. I smiled happier and snuggled closely to Bo, "Your cute butt scared me!" I giggled, "I thought I lost you.." I hugged him tighter. He smiled, "Well I thought I lost you.." he kissed me on the lips real quick, then pulled away, taunting me. I giggled, "Damn you.." I pulled him closer to me and I kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back, and he pulled away, "Damn.." he laughed, "I missed you..." I smiled. "I missed you too." I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled, "You are my tiger." He laughed. I smiled and giggled, "And you're my Bo bunnie!" I giggled. He looked at me seriously, "Hey.." he said seriously, "I am not a bunnie!" He laughed. I giggled, "You're cute like one." I giggled more. He laughed, "Grrr!" He growled playfully, "I'll get you back for that!" He licked me across the face. I giggled, "Ewwwwwwwww!" I wiped his slober off my face with the blanket we were under. He laughed, "That's what you get!" He grinned. I bit the side of his neck playfully. He laughed and snuggled me tightly, "You're so adorable." He laughed. A doctor walked in and looked at me and Bo, "Hello, you two." He said, walking over and sitting next to the bed. He looked up at Bo, "How are you feeling?" He asked. Bo nodded, "I'm fine. A bit dizzy and sore.. but fine." He looked at me and smiled. The doctor wrote something down, then he looked at me, "And you?" He asked. I rested my chin on Bo's chest, looking over at the doctor. "My chest and my head hurt.. but I'm feeling a whole lot better sence I have my Bo." I smiled and layed my head on Bo's chest. The doctor scribbled something else down. "Alright." He said as he got up, "And..." he turned to us, "Be a bit quieter." He walked out. Bo kissed me on the cheek, laughing, "I wonder if he knows who's he talkin' to." He grinned. "Bo Duke." Said a deep voice. Bo and I looked over tword the door way. There was Luke and Daisy, walking in. Bo glanced down at me in surprise, then back at Luke and Daisy, "Hey y'all." He said. Luke glared at Bo, and Daisy ran over, hugging Bo and me, "I'm so happy you're bolth okay!" She squeed. Luke sat down next to the bed, and Daisy went and sat by Luke. Bo looked at Luke, "Why'r you glarin' at me?" Bo looked at Luke. Luke shook his head, "Don't worry about it." He snapped. I snuggled closely to Bo, looking up at him, scared. Bo looked down at me and lightly rubbed my back, then returned the glare at Luke, "Would you stop bein' a brat?!" He snapped, "Yer scarin' Ericka!" Bo was obviously more pissed then before. I looked up at Bo and I whimpered, "Bo..." he looked down at me and his look softened, "What is it?" He questioned lightly. I whimpered, "Pain pills didn't work to well..." I whimpered. Bo lightly rubbed my back, "Aw..." he kissed me on the forehead. Luke growled, "Oh good grief." He facepalmed. Bo glared at Luke, "Would you just-" Daisy was quick to cut Bo and Luke off from arguing, "Would you two stop?!" She glared at Luke, "We haven't seen Bo for so long, and the first thing you two do when you see eachother is argue?!" She snapped. Bo and Luke bolth looked at her and shut up. I was looking up at Bo, and he looked down at me, lightly kissing me on the forhead, "You're warm..." he said lightly. I shrugged. I was starting to get a bit dizzy, but I didn't dare tell. I shivered, "Cold..." I whimpered and snuggled closer to Bo. Bo snuggled me closely and pressed a button for a doctor by the bed. A doctor walked in, "Something wrong?" He asked. Bo nodded, "She's real warm.. she might have a bit of a fever and-" he looked down at me, who was snuggled up in a blanket, shivering, "She's shiverin'... and real pail.." he felt my forhead again, and he pulled his hand away quickly, "You're forehead is a bit hot to touch, hun..." he said lightly. Luke rolled his eyes, "I doubt that it's that hot..." he felt my forehead, and pulled his hand away, "Damn.. nevermind.." the doctor took my temperature, and he looked at Bo, "Her temperature is around 106 degrees." Bo looked down at me and lightly moved hair out of my face. Luke and Daisy were silant as the doctor gave me a pill, and a bottle of water. I took the pill, then gulped some water down. After getting told to drink as much water as possible to stay hydrated by the doctor. After the doctor left, Bo kissed me on the cheek. He must have felt that I was scared. A nurse came in and told Daisy and Luke visiting hours were over. Luke and Daisy got up, and Luke looked down at Bo and I, "I'm sorry.. and... umm..." Luke looked at me, "You feel better, ya hear?" I noddded and Luke hugged me and Bo. That was shocking. Luke walked out, and after Daisy said bye, she followed. Bo looked at me, "Did that just happen?" He sounded shocked. I shrugged, "Not sure..."  
It was an hour later, and I felt worst then ever! I was so cold I was snuggled up to Bo as close as I could be, shivering with 5 blankets on me. My fever went up by one, and they had a bunch of crap hooked up to me. Bo was trying to comfort me but I just couldn't really calm down. So, in the middle of me telling him how crappy I feel, he suddenly grabbed me and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back and after awhile he pulled away, he looked at me with sweet, loving eyes, "Now you hush and go to sleep!" He laughed. I smiled, "Fine." I must have been blushing like crazy because Bo was holding back a bit of a laugh. I snuggled up to him, and fell asleep. When I woke up, I looked up at Bo who was asleep, one arm around me and the other he was using to rest his head agenst the side of the bed. The doctor came in and checked my temperature. 99.2 F. Better then before. I snuggled up to Bo and he woke up, looking down at me, "Hey good lookin'." He grinned. I giggled and he kissed my cheek, and I told him the good news. I've never seen him smile that happy before. He kissed me on the cheek and I giggled, "I guess that kiss ya gave me did the trick." I giggled. He smiled and kissed me again, "I guess." He laughed.  
A few days later, Bo and I got a small cabin near a lake, with a smaller barn. I was very happy. After that, for awhile, nothing bad really happened.


End file.
